totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzina Otwarcia
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 1! Deszczowy dzień. Wielki Van podjechał pod mur a z jego wnętrza wyszła Nastasia i Aisha. Nastasia: Czy myśmy dobrze zrobiły? Aisha: Oj nie pękaj! Będzie zabawnie! Nastasia: Pewnie tak. A gdzie ona? Aisha: Powinna już być. Wyjęła kluczyk z kieszonki. Po jego aktywowaniu brama przy której stały, otworzyła się. Spod ziemi wyłoniły się gigantyczne makiety imitujące miłe miasteczko. W rzeczywistości było odwrotnie. Nastasia: Ohh! Fajnie to się prezentuje. Aisha: Malowałyśmy to kilka dni, oby wytrzymała ta farba do czasu aż przyjadą. xd Jedna z wież zaświeciła się. Aisha: Tak! <3 Jest już! <3 Zaczynajmy! <3 Obie spowrotem wsiadły do Vana i wjechały do środka. Chwile później przez bramę przejechał autobus szkolny. Był on bardzo zadbany, jaka niespodzianka czekać będzie osoby które niedługo wysiądą w centralym punkcie miasta. Total Drama: Locked Terror! (Tutaj pojawi się Intro.) Plac główny Autobus zaparkował centralnie przed wieżą. Rozpogodziło się lekko ale fakt że było bardzo wcześnie i mgła pojawiła się wszędzie gdzie się dało. Nie pozwalał na dokładne ocenienie miejsca. Wszyscy którzy czekali w autobusie widzieli jedynie wesołe obrazki stojące przed murami. Dopóki więc mgła w mieście nie opadnie. Nie zdają sobie w pełni sprawy gdzie się znajdują. Pierwsze wyszły ponownie Aisha i Nastasia. Aisha: Zapraszamy zapraszamyy <3 Powiedziała w stronę autobusu by zachęcić ludzi do wyjścia. Nastasia: 'Będzie zajebiście, mówię wam <3 ''Podniosły tektury na których były napisane przyjazne teksty typu "Witajcie! Miło was tutaj gościć!". Tylko Nastasia miała jeszcze "Witamy w Hogwarcie". Szybko jednak to zmazała. Mały dywanik o kolorze krwi rozwinął się ze schodków w autobusie wprost na chodnik. ~~ (Notatka: Normalnie i grzecznie wychodzicie z autobusu, możecie się przywitać, oraz rozejrzeć ale nie dalej niż 4 metry od Autobusu. Czemu? Po co macie psuć sobie niespodziankę. Jedyne co jest widoczne przez mgłę to gigantyczna wieża do której na razie nie ma wstępu oraz autobus z którego możecie oczywiście wziąć walizki jeśli nie mieliście ich przy sobie. Jedyne co wam wiadome to fakt że mieliście być na obozie "przertwania w mieście", cokolwiek to znaczy. Im dalej będziecie stali, tym będzie większa mgła a więc nie oddalać się :3. Możecie oczywiście po pojawieniu się sobie rozmawiać. Liczymy na jak najwięcej osób które się pojawią! Macie czas do czwartku do.. 18/19? Tak, coś w tym guście) ~~ Z autobusu słychać było jakieś głosy. Nagle wyjawiła się z niego otyła postać o imieniu Sadie. Ubrana była w różowe spodenki i koszulkę w paski. Dziewczyna przez swoją masę zaklinowała się w autobusie, przez co nie mogła z niego wyjść. '''Sadie: Ałć! O rajku, zaklinowałam się! Pomocy!!! Na szczęście przyszedł ktoś jej z pomocą i wypchał z autobusu. Dziewczyna upadła prosto na głowę. Sadie: 'Ołł. O rajuśku, jestem na tym obozie przetrwania w mieście! Nie wierzę! Ty też to widzisz Katie?! ''Sadie uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na bok. Zapomniała jednak, że jej przyjaciółki nie ma w tym programie. Dotychczas wszystko robiły razem. Sadie zaczęła szlochać. '' '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Katie to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Jest jak siostra! Nie wiem czy przeżyję bez niej w tym programie! Kaaatie, tak mi ciebie braaak. ' Sadie wstała, otrzepała się, wytarła łzy chusteczką i czekała na pozostałych. Próbowała coś zobaczyć, ale w tle widniała tylko mgła. Trochę ją przeraził ten widok. Tymczasem kolejna z autobusu wysiadła wysoka dziewczyna imieniem Katie - znana jako kanonka. ''' Rozglądając się jej oczom ukazał się nikt inny jak Sadie. Katie: 'Sadie?!?! <33333 ''Podbiegła do niej, i zaczęła ją ściskać. 'Katie: '''Jiiiiiiip, nie wierzę, że serio jestem tu razem z tobą! <3 Umarłabym bez Ciebie! <3 ''Nagle w tle zaczęło lecieć Łi Kent Stap <3 i kamera zwróciła się w kierunku autobusu <3 Nagle muzyka została przerwana okrzykiem... 'Klementyna:'Który to już raz?! Wydałabyś jakąś nową piosenkę (please) 'Majli:'Japa tam <3 Nagle dało się usłyszeć dźwięk soczystego kopniaka <3 Sekundę po tym Klementyna wyleciała z autobusu i wpadła na te dwiie lesbo-psiapsióły <3 Olała je bezceremonialnie,wstała i podeszła do autobusu,z którego wyszła Majli <3 '''Majli:(rozglądając się po "okolicy")''Mogłam zostać w autobusie (please) '''Klementyna:'Mogłaś,ale wtedy byłabyś całkiem spłukana już 4ever <3 Majli:'Szat ap <3 Nie przypominaj <3 Pora odrobić całą fortunę przepuszczoną na kilku(nasto)dniową imprezkę z Niną i proces sądowy z jej sąsiadami <3 '''Klementyna:'A mówiłam,że 57 rapujących latynoskich tancerzy erotycznych sprawi,że ich cierpliwość się skończy (please) 'Majli:'Cicho <3 Ważne,że był fan <3 '''Klementyna:Widzę,że sporo czasu spędziłaś ostatnio na Angielskim z Joanną Krupą (please)' ' Majli:'Może tylko o kilka godzin za dużo <3 ''Nagle Katie i Sadie zaczęły im machać <3 'Klementyna:'Szkoda,że nie ma tutaj żadnych innych ludzi... 'Majli:'Oj,przynajmniej mamy spokój <3 Mogę się opalać <3 'Klementyna:'Emmm...zwróciłaś może uwagę na pogodę? (please) 'Majli:'Oj <3 Mała niedogodność <3 Wyjęła z torebki samoopalacz <3 'Majli:'Trzeba sobie radzić inaczej <3 Smaruj <3 Klementyna zaczęła wylewać na Majli litry samoopalacza <3 Nadal miały wszystkich w dupie <3 W tym czasie Sadie zaczęła mocno ściskać Katie. Aż się biedaczka popłakała ze wzruszenia. 'Sadie: '''Coo? Ty... tutaj? Ale... jak to...??? Jak to możliwe, że nie wpadłyśmy na siebie w autobusie? ''Sadie była zdziwiona. Chyba zapomniała, że przez cały czas w pojeździe spała, a ciało miała zakryte kocem. '''Sadie: Tak się cieszę, że jesteśmy tu razem! Łiii!!! Nie mogłabym przeżyć bez ciebie, naprawdę! Wygramy to razem! Sadie zaczęła się cieszyć. Spojrzała na Majli i Klementynę. Dziewczyny nie odmachały jej, przez co poczuła się trochę urażona. Sadie: Hejka. Powiedziała tylko w stronę dziewczyn, wyjęła jakąś poduszkę i wraz z Katie siadła na nią. Wyjęła z plecaka jakieś chipsy i zaczęła jeść patrząc na autobus. Poczęstowała chipsami Katie. Z autobusu właściwie wypadła Maggie, nie ogarniająca zbytnio co się dzieje. Maggie: 'OMG, jestem w Totalnej Porażce. <3 ''Zaczęła robić zdjęcia kalkulatorem. 'Maggie: '''OMG, Katie i Sadie z Totalnej Porażki. <3 ''Strzeliła im fotę. 'Maggie: '''OMG, Majli Sajrus i Klementyna <3. ''Im też strzeliła fotę. 'Maggie: '''Cześć wszystkim, rany, ale się podjarałam. Zawsze chciałam tu wystąpić, ale jak tylko tak mówiłam, to ktoś mnie zawsze kneblował w szafie i nie mogłam wyjść, dopóki nie minie doba. ;u; ''Nagle z autobusu dumnym i kobiecym krokiem, jednocześnie kręcąć tyłkiem, wyszła wypindrzona Levianne. Przystała na chwilę i popatrzyła na swoich rywali. Spojrzała na kartkę. 'Levianne: '''Emm...na pewno dobrze trafiłam? ''Zdziwiła się i szła dalej. 'Levianne(Pz): '''Umm...to mają być ci moi rywali? Lesbijskie, rushoffe BFFFFFFFFFFFLKI, twerkująca Hania i psychiczna dziewczyna z jakimś zaburzeniem robienia zdjęć? ''Spojrzała się w kamerę. ''Taa, chyba jednak będzie łatwo...''Oparła nogi o stolik czy coś. ;-; Szła dalej spoglądając na swoje rywalki, kiedy nagle Maggie pstryknęła jej zdjęcie, oślepiając ją fleszem. Levianne upadła na jedzące bekonowe chipsy Katie i Sadie. Zmarszczyła brwi. Zauważyła, że dziewczyny nie są najmądrzejsze, przez co uśmiechnęła się zawiadacko. 'Levianne(Pz): '''Hmmm...sojusz? ''Spojrzała się w kamerę. Wstała z kolan BFF i stanęła nad nimi z założonymi rękoma i zmarszconymi brwiami, czekając aż zacznie się dziać coś ciekawego. Potem rozległa się w tle piosenka Noł bojfriend i w hipsterskich okularach, hipsterskiej dżinsowej kurtce, hipsterskim krokiem i z hipsterską torbą z napisem "YOLO" z autobusu wyszła Vivian. '''Vivian: Lol... dzień dobry! Vivian rozejrzała się. Vivian: Jest mgła... jest SŁEEEEEEG! Zdziwił ją widok hipsterskiej hipsterki. Pomyślała sobie "Btw.Lol, kto to jest? Idk..." Maggie: 'Ooo. <3 ''Zauważyła nowo przybyłe osoby. Blondi w rushowej sukience, wyglądającą jak "White Window" oraz wyróżniającą się Vivian. Podeszła do niej. 'Maggie: '''Czeeeeść <3 Fajna torebka, widziałam ostatnio na jakiejś taniej wyprzedaży. :3 Fajnie tutaj, co nie? <3 ''Pokazała na groźną i agresywną mgłę, która dała jej klapsa w tyłek. Sadie wstała i pomachała do nowo przybyłych. 'Sadie: '''Hejka wszystkim! Może zatańczymy?! ''Zaproponowała, bo zaczęło robić się drętwo. Chciała z Katie rozkręcić imprezkę. Wyjęła z plecaka radio, które włączyła. Zaczęła tańczyć swój nieudolny taniec. Sadie uśmiechnęła się do Vivian. '''Sadie: O rety, jak ładnie wyglądasz! Gdzie kupiłaś tą kurtkę? Vivian obejrzała się w stronę Maggie. Vivian: No yolo! Oczywiście, że jest fajnie! A ten klimat! Lol! Prawię jak mój loft pod Bostonem! ;D Następnie zwróciła się do Sadie. Vivian: No LOL! Oczywiście! Vivian zaczęła tańczyć. Wyglądało to jakoś tak... Plik:Crazy-dance-gif-animation.gif Andrew wyszedł bachdzo grzeczni''e ''z autobusu. I zaczął gadać d''o siebie. '''Andrew: '''Nie zrób z siebie idioty... '''Levianne: '''Do kogo ty mówisz? Po za tym...już nim jesteś... ''Spojrzała się na niego dziwnie. Maggie włączyła się lampka czyt. alter-ego, zaczęła więc densić razem z Vivian. <3 Maggie: 'Dziewczynko, świetnie tańczysz. c; Muszę wziąć od ciebie parę lekcji, albo ty ode mnie. <3 ''Zaczęła tańczyć obok niej. 'Maggie: '''Oczywiście nie obejdzie się bez gry wstępnej, hyhyhyhy. <3 ''Zaczęła brechtać się jak koń i zaliczyła glebę. W tym momencie Vivian spojrzała na dziewczynę. '''Vivian: Lol! Wszystko w porządku? Vivian poszturchała ją patykiem, który wyjęła ze swojej hipsterskiej torby. Vivian: Yolo, żyjesz? Levianne zobaczyła, że inni zawiązują nowe przyjaźnie. Wprawdzie zależy jej tylko na forsie, ale chciała się dopasować, i znaleźć pare koleżanek do swojego sojuszu. Podeszła i zaczęła dziwnie tańczyć. Levianne: 'Lol, ale ekstra! left left ''Dziwnie się do nich uśmiechała podczas swojego tańca, przez co złamał jej się obcas w bucie i upadła. left 'Levianne: '''Walcie się, idiotki... ''Zezłoszczona wstała i odeszła. 'Andrew: '''No to jak wszyscy tańczą... ''Iii Andrew zaczął tańczyć mniej więcej tak... Plik:9fuyx5e.gif Przyszła Niang położyła walizki i stanęła wśród gromady. '''Niang: Hej.. Vivian skończyła tańczyć. Vivian: Lol... nie ma się co przemęczać! ^^ Vivian zwróciła się do reszty. Vivian: Yolo! Nie przedstawiłam się! Więc, jestę hipsterę o imieniu Vivian, ale możecie mi mówić Vivi! <3 Vivian pomachała tańczącym i nietańczącym osobą, które już zdążyły się pojawić. Vivian: Lol, a jak wam na imię? :) Maggie w końcu wstała. Długo leżała, bo ziemia stymulowała jej kręgosłup. Maggie: 'Nic mi nie jest, kochana... Jestem Selina. Vivi... Brzmi tak, hipstersko! Dla mnie mogłabyś być nawet taką hipsterską gwiazdeczką... ''Przejechała swoim palcem po wardze. 'Maggie: '''Nikt ci nie dorównuje w byciu bardziej hipsterską. A uwierz mi, znam się na ludziach, wielu już poznałam. A te twoje kocie, hipsterskie ruchy podczas tańca... ''Podeszła do niej i ją objęła. 'Maggie: '''Moja Najlepsza Hispterska Przyjaciółka ever. <3 ''Levianne zmarszczyła brwi, ponieważ bała się, że sojusze są już powoli nawiązywane, dlatego do jednego z nich też chciała dołączyć. Podbiegła do Maggie i Vivian i głosem wesołej gimbusiary powiedziała: 'Levianne: '''Ojej, ja jestem Levianne! Wszyscy na mnie mówią Levi, a ty jesteś Vivian, czyli Vivi! Jej, jak słodko ^^!!! ''Zaczęła skakać i klaskać jak Katie i Sadie. '''Vivian: Lol, jak miło poznać! ^^ Uśmiechnęła się i lekko próbowała rozluźnić ciasny i mocny uścisk Ma'GG'ie. Maggie zauważyła, że Vivi polubiła Levi, więc ona też ją polubiła. Maggie: 'Cześć, Levi! Jestem Selina, mi też cię miło poznać.. Wow, świetna figura! Niczym modelki, dziewczyno, co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Pędź do Top Model! ''Stanęła i złapała się za biodra. 'Maggie: '''No, no, no, zresztą widzę, że taka trochę z pazurem jesteś... Lubię takie dziewczyny... Można się z nimi dogadać, jak się chce oczywiście. ''Ostre, ale zalotne spojrzenie. '''Vivian: Lol! ^^ Szczęśliwa Vivian odetchnęła po tym jak odzyskała możliwość oddychania. Vivian: Miło mi poznać Levianne! ^^ Andrew: 'No a ja mam na imię Andrew... ''... Znowu zaczął gadać sam d''o siebie. '''Andrew: '''Po co ja się przedstawiam... I tak nikt mnie tu nie polubi... ''Rozpłakał się, naciągnął koszulkę na głowę i się gdzieś schował. Maggie zaobserwowała płaczącego Andrew. 'Maggie: '''Coś z tym koleszką jest nie tak... Pobiegłabym go pocieszyć, ale to zdecydowanie nie mój gust. ''Machnęła zalotnie ręką. 'Maggie: '''Kiedy się już wszyscy zapoznamy... Co wy na to, aby zrobić jakąś imprezkę? Hm? c; Na pewno będziemy się dobrze bawić. c; ''Spojrzała się na Levi i Vivi pytająco, mając nadzieję, że się zgodzą. Chciała je wytarmosić jak Reksio szynkę. Tymczasem z autobusu zaczął wychodzić kolejny uczestnik. Z zamkniętymi oczami powolnym krokiem schodził ze schodków w autobusie. '''Tyrone: Moje oczy, nigdy nie widziałem takiej starej prukwy za kierownicą. Kierowca rzuciła w niego starym papciem, który miała obok. Spowodowało to wywrotkę Tyrone'a poza próg autobusu. Otworzył oczy. Tyrone: Yo. Jak się macie ? Czuje się... Zauważył mgłę do okoła i nieco się przestraszył, przełykając ślinę. Tyrone: Nieważne. Jestem Tyrone. Rzucił do obecnych i stanął gdzieś tam obok. ;u; Levianne uważnie przyglądała się pozostałym uczestnikom, a szczególnie Katie i Sadie. '''Levianne: '''Super! A co sądzicie o zaproszeniu na nią Katie i Sadie? <3 Kategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Drama: Locked Terror